chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Henterprise
CK-01 Henterprise is the final boss in Cluck of the Dark Side. It is the chickens' fifth attempt to take over/destroy Earth. Appearance It's a large battleship made out of metal. It consists of the flat saucer-shaped hull, measuring ~12,500 kilometers in diameter (slightly larger than Earth), and of the two engines attached to its back, with huge metallic chicken legs protruding below them. A yolk is placed on top of the hull, as it's likely its power source. The Christmas edition has it receive a huge make over. The metal it is made out of is now brighter. The lights on the hull now display a message - ⋆ Merry Xmas! ⋆. The yolk is now green, and the main satellite dish and the laser cannons are coated with gold. The hull is now also decorated with mistletoes, and the yolk has a green bow attached to it. The Halloween edition, meanwhile, doesn't change it as much. It only attaches cobwebs to the main satellite dish and the parts near it. Attacks Encounters In all encounters, it is strong against the Neutron Gun, Hypergun, Plasma Rifle, and Photon Swarm. It has no weaknesses. A Shot in the Dark The Henterprise is first encountered at the end of the A Shot in the Dark chapter. There, it has 60000 health and gives 25000 points, a Gift and an Atomic Powerup upon retreating. It arrives from the top of the screen. It starts off the fight with Red Beam. After that, it uses Purple Lasers. The regular pattern it will use until its health is depleted will start after Purple Lasers with Black Feathers. After Black Feathers, it uses Egg Launch. Its last attack in the pattern is Chick Wobble, after which it goes back to Black Feathers again. The Thingamajig of Vagueness The Henterprise is encountered again at the end of the Thingamajig of Vaguness chapter. There, it has 180000 health and gives 180000 points, a Gift and an Atomic Powerup upon retreating. It arrives from the left side of the screen, and uses Red Beam. The regular pattern it will use until its health is depleted will start after Red Beam with Black Feathers. After Black Feathers, it uses Blue Ions. Its last attack in the pattern is Chick Wobble, after which it goes back to Black Feathers again. Every 25% of its health depleted, a blue mini-explosion will appear, and the Henterprise will drop two Gifts and two Atomic Powerups. Once 50% of its health is depleted, it will retreat and arrive from the right side of the screen. It will use Red Beam again, after which it will come back to its regular pattern. It will retreat again and cease fighting with you once you deplete the other 50% of its health. Let There be Light The Henterprise is encountered for the last time at the end of the Let There be Light chapter, the final one in the game. It has 1000000 health, matching the Egg Cannon. It arrives from the top of the screen, starting Phase 1. Phase 1 starts with Red Beam. After that, its regular pattern will kick in. It starts with Black Feathers. After that, it might either use Egg Launch or Sun Fireballs. Its last attack in a pattern is Chicken Wobble. Once 20% of its health is depleted, it goes into Phase 2. It retreats, arrives from the left side of the screen, and uses Red Beam. After that, it'll start its pattern in this phase. It consists of Black Feathers, then either Sun Fireballs or Blue Ions, and then Chicken Wobble. Once 40% of its health is depleted, Phase 3 kicks in. It's identical to Phase 1, except the Henterprise arrives from the bottom of the screen. Once 60% of its health is depleted, Phase 4 kicks in. It's identical to Phase 2, except the Henterprise arrives from the right side of the screen. Phase 5 is finally reached once 80% of its health is depleted. It arrives from the top of the screen, and uses Red Beam. From now on, it will keep using Purple Lasers until it's defeated. For every 20% of its health depleted, except for the final 100%, it will drop two Gifts and two Atomic Powerups, and a blue mini-explosion will appear. Once all of its health is depleted, it will give you 1000000 points, and start its destruction animation. Once it explodes, you will receive additional points for lives (50000 for every one remaining) and Missiles (10000 for every one remaining). Strategy The Barbequer is recommended in case you have a hard time avoiding the projectiles. It can even remove Sun Fireballs! In the Black Feathers attack, clear out enough feathers to get through it alive. It's better to avoid the Chicks/Metal-suit Chickens from the Chick/Chicken Wobble attack. If you lost a lot of firepower, you can try to kill them to get some Powerups. Once the Egg Launch attack happens, position yourself under the dish. Missiles aren't necessary in its encounters, especially the final encounter, as there, the Missiles will at most chip away 1% of its health. In the final phase, it's recommended to hide as close to the side of the screen and the Henterprise as possible. The Purple Lasers don't get fired here as often. Trivia *The yolk powering the Henterprise is roughly twice as big as the Yolk from Revenge of the Yolk. *The Henterprise isn't actually the largest boss to date, with that title belonging to The Egg Cannon, as it roughly matches the size of the Egg Cannon's muzzle, the reason for this being that the zoom on this boss fight is smaller (200% compared to 300%). *It is heavily based on the NX-01 Enterprise from Star Trek: Enterprise. *The Henterprise was planned to be a boss in Ultimate Omelette (possibly in the place of the Planetary Egg City), but it got cut. It then was repurposed as the final boss of Cluck of the Dark Side. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Cut Bosses